rp_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Athena Blade
The Athena Blade is one of the main organizations in the Elysian Knights series. They are a benevolent and technologically advanced organization with the goal to study and defend both Azura and the rest of the Empyrean System from various threats such as the Pandora and others. General Info The Athena Blade is a semi-militaristic organization that has spread all throughout the Empyrean System that is focused on driving off the Pandora, as well as dealing with other major threats such as the enigmatic Hand of Dawn and the terrorist Sword of Paladins. They are well-known for recuriting Arcanes, which primarily serve as the soldiers and combat specialists of the organization and are called Templars. However they do have Non-Arcane members as well, but they serve mainly as scientists, ship pilots, maintenance workers, pretty much any role which has no relation to direct combat. A majority of the Athena Blade Templars are female, but despite this, there are still quite many male members also serving within the organization’s ranks. They have also been known to recruit members from a wide variety of species and backgrounds, only as long as they have something to offer to the organization (knowledge, skills, etc) or just have a desire to make the system a better place. The organization has hundreds of bases all across the planets in the system, even floating space stations. Their headquarters is located in the exact center of Corinth. Athena Blade also has many hospitals and shelters under their faction all across the globe for Pandora attack victims, and even have a couple orphanages for Arcanes and Angel Hosts, most prominently the Ceres Orphanage run by Mary Ceres. The entire organization is led by an oligarchy known as the Athena Council, which consists of a total of 12 individuals. There are also a few ranks within the organization, consisting of: (note the order is from greatest to least) * Overseers - The generals of the Athena Blade forces, having entire legions and fleets of ships under their command. They are also known as Sovereigns. * Centurions - The main commanders Athena Blade, in charge of ordering and deploying Templar squadrons. Unlike Templars, they do not serve in teams and are significantly more powerful. * Templars - The frontline soldiers of Athena Blade, often operating in large teams composed of 12 to 13 people. * 'Operatives '- These do not serve on teams, but work alone. They are often sent on missions that do *not* involve mass Pandora extermination such as reconnaissance. * 'Crusaders '- Like Operatives, Crusaders do not serve on teams. Instead, they are grouped together in large armies, deployed for particularly large Pandora invasions. * 'Disciples '- The lowest rank in the organization. This order encompasses the Non-Arcanes serving within it and all the roles they have. There is no chance for Disciples to climb the Athena Blade’s ranks due to their complete lack of Arcane powers. However, despite mainly being a ''benevolent ''faction, the Athena Blade has in fact done some more....questionable deeds. History In the ancient world, the Pandora terrorized humanity alongside the Vargr and villainous Arcane raiders known as the Seraphim Knights. With no defense against the malevolent forces, mankind was on the edge of extinction. That was, until out of seemingly nowhere, a “woman of light” appeared, wielding tremendous ethereal power which greatly helped humanity’s efforts to drive back the Pandora. This woman was known as Athena Lucerna, the Lady of Light. With her mysterious powers, she became the most powerful Arcane ever known, and eventually founded the faction known as the Blade of Athena, working alongside 12 other extraordinarily powerful Arcanes dubbed the 12 Knights of Athena, consisting of Sirius Halflight, Zhao Caladium, Yuma Camellia, Elon Bellatora, Arthur Falchion, a former Seraphim Knight named Alban the Warlord, Alexander Halflight, Zeus Fulgurite, Canaan Bedivere, Diane Cassius, Persephone Acheron, and Abel Morgana. Together, they were the very first members of what would now be known as Athena Blade, with numerous followers. They protected the world of Azura for many decades, before finally, during a battle with the Alpha-Type Pandora, Typhon, all 12 members of the KOA were slain when they sacrificed themselves to slay the beast - which they did - all the while Athena herself mysteriously disappeared, never to be seen again and presumed deceased. However, the organization itself did not die out, as many who followed the goals and beliefs of Athena and her knights quickly took charge, continuing the organization to this day and maintaining its goals to protect the people of Azura, rising to fame after the defeat of the Alpha-Type Pandora Agares. They began building bases all over the planet. As 1300 came about, Pandora attacks would increase worldwide as a result of Agares’ death. The Athena Blade worked tirelessly to respond to the threat. Reports of AB soldiers sighting winged humanoids with dark powers fighting alongside and commanding the Pandora were confirmed, and some time later an incident occurred where a young girl had transformed into an Angel-like Pandora during the middle of an attack, but was stopped shortly after. After much investigation, the Athena Blade would soon learn of the Dark Marks, Angel Hosts and the Angels in general. Rumors of the Angels then began to spread in isolated parts of Corinth, and panic began to settle in. The Athena Blade did their best to handle the situation while simultaneously performing gruesome experiments in secret on captured Angel Hosts, culminating in one of them transforming into an Angel Host and managing to escape, then going on to cause massive-scale Pandora attacks and leading to the first Great Pandora War, which resulted in the total destruction of several countries and the first Angel in millennia to transform into an Archangel, but was swiftly defeated after a short battle which still resulted in many deaths. Following the war, an act was put through to suppress all knowledge of the Angel Hosts and Angels and to silence anyone in danger of exposing them. Now the rumors of Angels are far less common, but have not disappeared. In 1768, the terrorist organization known as the Sword of Paladins rose to power and fame with the goal to either subjugate non-Arcanes and demihumans, or purge them from society. The Athena Blade decided that they would protect innocent civilians from the Sword of Paladins’ activities and fight against them following the 7-29 incident, in which the city of Sidon fell under attack by the SOP and countless civilians were killed in the following carnage. A different organization called the Church of Apollyon also emerged and began conducting similar terrorist activities, however sometime after the Athena Blade raided many of their sites, it mysteriously disappeared. In the following years, Athena Blade made significant technological strides, and even became the first to develop space-faring technology and made it to one of Azura’s three moons: Thoth, where they discovered a threat previously thought to be unique to only their homeworld: the Pandora. A whole infestation on the moon’s surface. The Athena Blade quickly mobilized to combat the heavy Pandora presence and discovered a ruined alien structure, which led to the discovery of more alien ruins on the planet of Azura. These aliens were dubbed the ‘Precursors’, and the Athena Blade took it upon themselves to study this extinct alien race alongside many others. Meanwhile on Thoth, a team of Templars (Team Minerva) discovered a mysterious artifact deep within the lunar Precursor structure. Interaction with this artifact caused a massive space-time anomaly which resulted in the sudden disappearance of all 12 members and the awakening of the Alpha known as Valefar, starting the second Great Pandora War with the Battle of Thoth. Many lives were lost and the Athena Blade took a massive blow, but eventually recovered. Pandora activity once again increased worldwide, forcing the organization to take greater and greater measures to subdue them. In 1845, activity began to decrease before an Alpha known as Amatsu-Mikaboshi was sighted near Nakatsukara Bay located in Senami, kickstarting the third Great Pandora War with the Mikaboshi Disaster. Many reports noted that while the creature was an Alpha, it was the size of a Golitah-Type Pandora, making it the largest Alpha in known history. Dozens of Angel awakenings occurred due to the mass destruction. Casualties were almost even greater than even the first and second wars and things were certainly looking grim. However, once again, Athena Blade recovered, and made even more technological advancements, spreading all throughout the Empyrean System with the rest of the Azuran people and continuing their objective to this very day. Technology Athena Blade has some of the advanced technology in the whole system, and with it have made everything from large warships to nanobots. They are capable of generating inpenetrable force-fields over their bases and granting cybernetic augmentations to their more crippled soldiers. They have also developed the technology to detect spikes in Pandora activity, and most of their technology is actually powered by Ether, however they have also developed the technology to ’refine’ Ether into a different form that cannot be detected and/or absorbed by Pandora. Machines In addition to Arcanes and Ether-based technology, Athena Blade is also well-known for its use of various forms of advanced robots, such as airborne drones which are used for surveilance, maintenance, security or support, and humanoid robots known as Paladins, which come in various models, all with durable knight-like armor (with resistance to Pandora blood corrosion) and the ability to summon Soul Arms, only the ones conjured by Paladins appear to be made of hard-light and do not transform or emit mist. Paladins are often used as guards/security and support on the battlefield. Vehicles The Athena Blade also employs a vast array of advanced vehicles into their ranks. They have built massive space vessels such as battlecruisers and carriers which have a wide array of weaponry, as well as fighter ships and dropships. They also have ground vehicles such as walkers, hovertanks and APCs. Warping In addition to vehicles and machines, Athena Blade has also implemented the use of warp technology - the technology which allows them to jump instantly from two different points without occupying the space between. This is most commonly implemented in only two different forms: Small sphere-shaped warping devices, which each Templar carries, which allows them to teleport to different locations, but not different points in the same location. After warping, the warping device will be inactive for a short amount of time, and can only teleport a single person. Athena Blade vessels are also capable of warping through space to different locations, which each one having a special warp engine within them. Templars & Templar Academies Templars are the primary and trademark combat personnel of Athena Blade, composed entirely of Arcanes of various ages and species. Templars are placed into Strike Teams, which are teams of 12 (sometimes even 13) Arcanes with a single leader, sometimes also with a sub or vice leader. Templars are allowed to request the design of their outfits to wear in battle which protect them from the effects of Nether exposure and Pandora acid blood, as well as focus their Arcane powers. In order to become Templars and officially join Athena Blade, potential members must attend educational installations of Athena Blade known as Templar Academies. Students must be 15 to 17 in order to attend, sometimes 18, but this is rare. Each inhabited planet in the Empyrean System has a major Templar Academy along with several minor ones. In addition to training young teenagers into proficient warriors, Templar Academies also teach other subjects such as history, math, science, etc. Students are placed into teams of 12 or 13 within the first year, and after some time in the first year are already sent on missions in order to hone their skills on the field. After they all graduate, they become full-fledged Templars, and are given the choice to either stay with their designated teammates from school or split off into different Strike Teams. But before being placed into teams, new students are to be given extensive combat training and sparring lessons, and after this has concluded, the newcomers are placed into a wide open area and must traverse through various (harmless) obstacles and simulated enemies to test their resolve, and must make it to special ‘extraction points’ in order to complete the mission, and at least 12 or 13 people must make it onto a single extraction point. The winners are then placed into their team which is given a name by one of the school staff. Any student who has not completed the challenge in time will not be placed into any team, and must repeat the challenge in their second year. Secrecy The great Athena Blade is also a little secretive, having taken ''drastic ''measures to suppress any and all public information about the Angel-type Pandora and the malevolent Hand of Dawn organization. Angel Hosts are still allowed to join Athena Blade and attend Templar Academies, only that they are closely monitored in secret and their uniforms have these special microchips which suppress their Angel powers, preventing any chance of them ever awakening. Only certain members of the organization have been briefed about Angels and are sworn to secrecy, and if any individual should gain knowledge about said Pandora type and not be affiliated with Athena Blade, they are to be captured and silenced ''immediately ''by dispatched Operatives, often through memory erasure devices. Should an awakened Angel be detected wreaking havoc, a squadron of Templars is to be sent to suppress the Angel - or even terminate them if necessary - and bring them to the nearest hidden base. The same goes for the Hand of Dawn, which Athena Blade has taken measures to combat in secret and recover any Shards of Ruin in Blight Zones or Pandora attack sites before the aforementioned evil organization can get to them first, as collecting the Shards appear to be one of their main objectives. Furthermore, any Angel Hosts recovered at hidden Hand of Dawn ‘Ascension Sites’ are to be relocated to shelters and/or the Ceres Orphanage. They are also currently taking measures to bring down the organization itself. Trivia * It takes partial inspiration from the organization known as Schicksal from Honkai Impact 3. Also Anti-Entropy from the same franchise. * It also takes inspiration from Licht Kreis, an organization in the Under Night: In Birth series. * The challenge that new Athena Blade students must participate in before being placed into teams is based off of the Huntsmen Academy initiation from RWBY and the Hunger Games. * The emblem of Athena Blade is a winged knight holding a flaming sword with both hands, with the blade pointed downward. Category:Glitchee123z Category:Organizations Category:Legendverse Organizations Category:Elysian Knights Factions Category:Factions Category:Legendverse Factions Category:Heroes